As the World Turns
by Akagami'D
Summary: Sealand is left out of a conference. Again. But this time it might not be so bad, thanks to America.
1. As the World Turns

Title: As the World Turns  
>Characters: Sealand, America, that guy who looks like America, but isn't (Canada), mentions of Sweden, Finland, England, Germany, and : At a typical UN meeting in New York.<br>Pairings: None.  
>Warnings: Slight crack. America draws his usual conclusions. Whether or not you take him seriously, that's up to you. But to quote one of his Founding Fathers, "Men are reasoning rather than reasonable creatures." (Alexander Hamilton) America, I think, proves his point rather nicely.<br>Also, America does speak in his own dialect (as in, he uses vocabulary that I hear every day) and when Canada speaks he uses the British spelling of certain words.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.<br>Additional Note: For information on the Lusitania please visit wikipedia. For more information about Sealand, visit their official website . As for titles of nobility, they really are for sale on Sealand's website.

* * *

><p>Sealand, the former British sea fort, stood sadly outside the room that held the United Nations meeting. As usual, jerk! England had objected to the micronation's presence, hence why he stood outside. He had pleaded with his big, blue eyes for Sweden to let him in anyway, but Sweden had merely shaken his head no.<p>

Finland had been slightly more sympathetic, giving Sealand a quick hug, but he still hadn't let the boy in. "It'll just be really boring." He had assured before hurrying to his seat in between Sweden and Estonia as Germany cleared his throat.

"What are you so down about?"

Sealand almost jumped. He had thought that everyone was in the meeting, as Switzerland had slammed the doors shut, but America was apparently running late, as usual.

"What do you care?" Sealand grumbled, not caring who he was talking to. He plopped himself on a pink covered bench and began kicking his heels against the walls. If nothing else, the noise would bother jerk! England.

"You're that kid, Sealand, right?" America plunked himself beside him and Sealand's nose was hit with America's unique scent. Oil, musk, hamburger. There was a lingering smell of hotel soap and cologne, as if America had just come from a shower, but it seemed foreign to the superpower.

"Yeah, that's me." The boy sulked, realizing that he had been asked a question.

"I've got a bone to pick with you." America said in a serious tone.

Sealand looked up, his eyes wide. He didn't think he had done anything that would make America mad, but maybe he was angry on England's behalf. Sealand had had poured over war history and knew America could find any reason for going to war if he had a mind to (Prussia had told him all about Germany and the Lusitania) and maybe America had decided he was a pest that needed swatting.

"Stop stealing my citizens!" A punch landed on Sealand's tiny arm. Funny, he always thought America would be stronger than that. England certainly seemed to think so...

"What?"

"My citizens-stop stealing them!" America shot him a glare, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"I don't understand." Sealand told him pitifully. His first interaction with the world's superpower and he was so confused. It was an awful feeling.

"He's joking." A quiet voice told Sealand. "Not everyone gets your weird humour, America."

"Who're you?" Sealand asked. This guy was vaguely familiar and he looked a lot like America, if America had France's hair...

"Canada." The not-America sighed.

""Yo, bro! When did you get here?" America greeted enthusiastically.

"We took the same taxi." Canada protested.

"Anyway, Sealand, I was just kidding. I consider my citizens on loan to you, since, you know, we're practically brothers and all." America grinned.

"Umm...cool?" Sealand was still so confused. He knew from jerk! England's rants that America was weird, and this Canada guy said he was weird too, but he never expected this.

"A bunch of my citizens are buying your titles of nobility." America explained. "It's a great sneak attack really. You get larger and gain power and nobody notices. Well, I did, but don't worry, bro. I got your back."

America flashed Sealand a thumbs up and a grin.

"Ignore him. He's crazy." Canada sweatdropped. Ironically, he was the one Sealand ignored.

"Seriously dude, this guy may be little now, but he could be the future. Like little Ani Skywalker became Darth Vader." America protested. "Nations without borders, citizens all over the world."

"America, you're a nation of immigrants. If that happens then you're screwed." America only laughed, making Canada roll his eyes.

"That's why I'm getting in on this early." He stood, clapping Sealand on the back as he did. "You'll remember your friends, right?"

Sealand nodded dubiously.

"Great! I'll email you a copy of my notes from the meeting. I'd bring you in with me, as my side-kick or something, but England's already going to have his panties in a tizzy 'cause I'm late and all..." America scratched the back of his head.

"We wouldn't have been late if you hadn't insisted on going out of our way to stop at every McDonalds on the way here..." Canada muttered passive-aggressively.

"C'mon, dude! We don't have time to stand out here talking." America protested, grabbing Canada and throwing him over his shoulder before rushing into the conference room. He gave Sealand one last wave before he opened the door. "See ya, Sea-Master!"

It was a strange feeling, Sealand pondered, no longer frustrated with his situation, to be recognized (even unofficially) as a brother by one of the world's most powerful nations. Strange, but good...


	2. Omake

Title: As the World Turns  
>Characters: America, that guy who looks like America, but isn't (Canada), mentions of England, France, Prussia, Spain, Germany, China, and Japan.<br>Pairings: None.  
>Warnings: Slight crack. America draws his usual conclusions. Whether or not you take him seriously, that's up to you. But to quote one of his Founding Fathers, "Men are reasoning rather than reasonable creatures." (Alexander Hamilton) America, I think, proves his point rather nicely.<br>Also, America does speak in his own dialect (as in, he uses vocabulary and phrases that I hear every day) and when Canada speaks he uses the British spelling of certain words.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.<br>Additional Note: As always, for more information about Sealand, visit their official website . As for titles of nobility, they really are for sale on Sealand's website.

* * *

><p>Canada glanced at his brother curiously. For the moment the American was paying attention to the meeting, but that was only because Germany was still watching him like an eagle. Prussia must have taught him that...Germany looked like a Prussian Eagle. Canada giggled to himself and then stopped with a grimace. America's bad sense of humor must be rubbing off on him.<p>

Canada had escaped Germany's lecture and England's wrath by simply being himself, that is, invisible next to America.

Once Germany became distracted Canada would have a chance to talk to America. He was curious as to why his brother had said what he did to Sealand. For that matter, how did America know of Sealand's existence? Canada prided himself in being more observant and more knowledgeable about the world than America and even he was barely aware of the would-be micronation. Only England's drunken rants had given any hint of Sealand and Canada hadn't put the title to the boy he had sometimes seen hanging around the Nordics. Heaven knew they had enough autonomous regions among them and Canada had thought that's who he was.

In hindsight, the eyebrows should have been a dead give-away, but with nations weird things like that happened.

Out of the corner of his eye Canada noticed North Italy tug at Germany's sleeve and he smirked, seeing his chance. He quickly pulled out his iPhone and texted America.

Fortunately it seemed that the superpower had actually remembered to turn his android (whatever the latest model was) on vibrate today and Germany's attention stayed with Italy even as America checked his messages. After a quick read his southern neighbor gestured Canada over.

"What was I doing about what?" America whispered. Most nations believed him to be incapable of making so little noise, which was quite convenient for America himself; since no one expected him to whisper he was rarely, if ever, caught. Everyone figured that if America had a side conversation they would all know.

"Sealand. Were you just patronizing him?" Canada hissed back. Cruelty wasn't America's style, but when he got excited about an idea he tended to get carried away and forget boundaries.

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit, but I meant what I said." America defended himself. "C'mon dude. I know what it's like to be a kid ignored by Iggy. I feel for him."

"How much did you exaggerate?" Canada deadpanned.

"Not that much. It's plausible, you know."

"Nations without borders?"

"Hey, democracy was thought to be impossible too. I think he has a chance." America seemed sincere, but Canada wasn't sure.

"Some people say it's still impossible; you're not a pure democracy." Canada pointed out skeptically.

America stuck his tongue out. "You're being nit-picky. I thought you of all people would be able to see a future idea. I mean, all those old guys in Europe probably can't. They've had their heads up their royalty's butts for centuries. But you and I are different. I plan on adapting to whatever the future brings and it might be Sealand's borderless nation that comes out in time. 'Sides, who am I to discourage innovation? It'd be kinda hypocritical of me, don't ya think?"

"I didn't know you knew what that word means." Canada replied without thinking about it. Honestly, America might have a good point. His reasoning seemed logical enough. Then again, it was America...

"Look, even if he never makes it as an official nation I don't want to discourage him." America muttered, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "People tried to do that to me when I broke away from England. Hell, even my own congress didn't really believe I could do it. So I know how it feels to have someone finally believe in you, like France and Spain and Prussia did for me."

Canada refrained from pointing out that those three had just wanted an excuse to gang up on England. "England's not going to be happy with you."

"As long as he doesn't throw his cooking instead of punches I think I can handle him." America grinned.

"America-san, China just asked you a question." Japan leaned over, ending the North Americans' discussion.

"Right! What do you need from the hero, China? Ready for me to swoop in and save you from Communism yet?" America perked up, laughing as if he were oblivious to the atmosphere.

How he could be so serious and insightful one moment and then so idiotic the next Canada would never understand.

"But that's America, eh?"


End file.
